poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stay Here Forever
Stay Here Forever is one of the sad songs from the 2012 TV Series, Littlest Pet Shop. Lyrics : Zoe ::Our friend Blythe ::Just told us that she's leaving ::Leaving us ::With heads and hearts a-grieving :Minka ::Fashion camp ::Is calling her name ::But none of us ::Will ever be the same :Ling ::Inseparable ::That's what Blythe and me were :Sunil ::Actually ::I think that she and I were closer :Pepper ::Was it me? ::Something that I said? ::Did I joke too much ::About her giant head? :Sunil, Zoe, Pepper and Minka ::Oh, Blythe (Vinnie: Blythe) ::Just stay here forever ::We're asking, Blythe ::Don't leave us not ever :Pepper ::I think we just need to talk :Vinnie ::Who's gonna take me for a walk? :All ::Oh, Blythe ::Just stay here forever :Zoe ::Bags are packed ::The trains ready to go :Minka ::You step aboard ::My tears they start to flow :Ling ::What went wrong? ::What should we think? :Pepper ::Is it me? ::Do I stink?! :Sunil ::Can't you see me crying? ::No, my tears I can't contain (crying) :Russell :: It's true he can't stop crying : Vinnie :: Luckily, we left him standing near a drain : All ::Oh, Blythe (Blythe) ::Just stay here forever ::We're asking, Blythe ::Don't leave us not ever : Penny :: Life will never be the same : Sunil :: I think Russell's to blame : Russell: Hey! : All :: Oh Blythe :: Just stay here forever : Sunil: Please don't go : Russell: Ugh. I'm gonna miss you. : Vinnie: Oh, my eyes are wet! : Pepper: Hey, knock-knock! : Russell: Who's there? : Pepper: My broken heart. : Zoe :: Blythe :: Stay here forever : Russell: Maybe I am to blame. Team Robot's Misadventures Of Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave : Zoe ::Our friend Percy ::Just told us that he's leaving ::Leaving us ::With heads and hearts a-grieving :Minka ::Dockside Ships ::Is calling his name ::But none of us ::Will ever be the same :Ling ::Inseparable ::That's what Percy and me were :Sunil ::Actually ::I think that he and I were closer :Pepper ::Was it me? ::Something that I said? ::Did I joke too much ::About his giant funnel? :Sunil, Zoe, Pepper and Minka ::Oh, Percy (Vinnie: Percy) ::Just stay here forever ::We're asking, Percy ::Don't leave us not ever :Pepper ::I think we just need to talk :Vinnie ::Who's gonna take me for a walk? :All ::Percy ::Just stay here forever :Zoe ::Bags are packed ::The ships ready to go :Minka ::You step aboard ::My tears they start to flow :Ling ::What went wrong? ::What should we think? :Pepper ::Is it me? ::Do I stink?! :Sunil ::Can't you see me crying? ::No, my tears I can't contain (crying) : Russell :: It's true he can't stop crying : Vinnie :: Luckily, we left him standing near a drain : All :: Oh, Percy (Percy) :: Just stay here forever :: We're asking, Percy :: Don't leave us not ever : Penny :: Life will never be the same : Sunil :: I think Russell's to blame : Russell: Hey! : All :: Percy :: Just stay here forever : Sunil: Please don't go : Russell: Ugh. I'm gonna miss you. : Vinnie: Oh, my eyes are wet! : Pepper: Hey, knock-knock! : Russell: Who's there? : Pepper: My broken heart. : Zoe :: Percy :: Stay here forever : Russell: Maybe I am to blame. Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Sad Songs Category:Littlest Pet Shop Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs